Dreams and Reality
by sands blossm
Summary: Her never ending nightmarers and her fading hopes are all thats left to her. But could her dreams mean something  in reality? DivaxSolomon R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own blood plus. Just so you guys don't get confused diva is still in her dream state in all of this. And even though we never see Diva and Sayas mother I put her in here.

Dreams and Reality

Those haunting nightmares that plagued her sleep. That dreadful tower that kept her from anyone and everyone. Being isolated for so long she thought she deserved to be there. But when he came in to take her blood she was so scared she wanted to die. The people she killed and the blood that stained her hands……. They were all so frightening. She didn't know why they did those things to her take her blood and turn those people into chiropteras. She didn't do it she was forced to.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Diva woke in a cold sweat. Her room dark and still. It was all so frightening. She could see it….. The blood that stained her hands and the dead women and children around her.

"DIVA?!" Solomon yelled pounding on the door. He didn't know what had happened. He heard her tossing and turning but he thought nothing of it.

The decaying corpses of woman and children surrounded her holding her down. She didn't deserve the chance to be able to raise her children. They knew even she knows it she doesn't deserve to be happy, not ever.

"Please P-lease I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to I-I didn't want to…" Diva said trying not to scream. Her hands covering her mouth. Diva's eyes wide and her entire body shaking.

"Diva! Diva are you alright?!"

"I-Its not m-my fault! I didn't w-want this!!!" Diva mumbled darting her eyes in every direction. She let her frantic tears flow helplessly off her face. Solomon kept pounding on the door until he heard diva move.

"Diva? Are you okay? Diva!" Solomon kept yelling through the door. His only reply was diva throwing a lamp.

"Ah!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!" She had wakened from her sleep but she still saw flashes of chiropterans attacking her. She backed up to the headboard of her bed her back against it and her chest heaving from absolute fright.

Solomon had no idea what was happening inside. He heard diva tossing and turning a little while ago but thought she was just having a bad dream. Now it seems she's letting the dream take over. Diva locked the door from the inside so Solomon can't open the door and there's no time to wake up Amschel and get the keys from him. So Solomon continued to pound on the door and yell hoping Diva would snap out of it.

"Diva please open the door!" Solomon tried opening it again this time pleading with her.

Diva stared at the chiropterans that threatened to kill her and simply tried to get away climbing over the bed and running towards the balcony. She leaned over the bars looking at the far down. The soft dark green grass seemed like a good place to land.

"Go on Diva." Diva turned to see none other than her own mother talking to her.

"Mom?" Diva wondered what her mother was doing there with her.

"Diva lets stop this." Her mother grinned as she walked behind Diva laying her hands on her shoulders.

"Stop this?" Diva questioned.

"Yes. This nonsense all this fighting. It can all stop with you." Her mother whispered soothingly in her ear.

"But my babies I haven't even………" Diva hadn't gotten the chance to get her babies yet.

"Saya will be happy if this dreadful bloodline would never go on and end with you two. Don't you want big sister to be happy?" Her mother grinned as she lead Diva to the edge making her look down again.

Solomon could hear Diva mumbling something but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Solomon had a bad feeling of the silence though and felt he had to get in there if it cost him his life.

"Diva please snap out of it!!" Solomon yelled through the door. It had become his last resort he would have to kick down the door.

"Yes it must end." Divas eyes were now hazed and her eyes were now light blue. Solomon heard her say this and began to kick the door. He kicked a hole and saw diva near the edge and began to punch he didn't want her to die. He actually wanted to help her raise her children.

" must…………." Diva leaned over the edge………

" DIVA!..."

" end ……." Diva let her self just lean over until……….

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Solomon grabbed her hands and pulled her up from over the edge. He held her close his chest heaving as diva drifted back to sleep. Her eyes closed and Diva clutched Solomon's shirt. She silently cried in her sleep holding onto him tightly. Solomon picked her up and carried her to his room and let her sleep with him in his bed so he could watch her and tell her over and over how much he loved her. And how much he will love the family that they will have.

-story end


End file.
